User talk:Ottens
References improved I must say I'm impressed with the improvement you made on your referencing skills. If I look at Vulcan History, you got refs for 3 out of 5 pararaphs. Congratulations! You're improving! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:45, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Thank you. ;) Ottens 15:36, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) Duch MA and Archivists Je woonplaats mist nog in Memory Alpha:Archivists. Er staat me vaag bij dat het Den Haag was, maar kan ook iemand anders geweest zijn. Waarom zie ik je trouwens nooit bij de nederlandse MA? -- Redge 15:27, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Niet iedereen hoeft te weten waar ik woon :P Nee, niet Den Haag, klein dorpje in Noord-Holland, onder Den Helder. En ik ben niet actief bij de Nederlandse MA, nee... Ik denk dat het beter is om de Engelse zo groot mogelijk te maken nu, plus ik ben de laatste tijd over het algemeen niet zo actief of Memory Alpha ivm nieuwe baan. ;) Ottens 12:39, 26 Jul 2004 (CEST) Ah, ik heb daar de buurt familie wonen, in Hipolytushoef. Tja, zolang er bij de NL MA toch niet zpveel gebeurd, maakt het ook weinig verschil. -- Redge 21:40, 27 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Ik heb een contributie aan de Nederlandse gemaakt hoor :P Het neemt opmerkelijk genoeg meer tijd in beslag om in het Nederlands te schrijven dan in het Engels... waarschijnlijk omdat ik Star Trek altijd in het Engels kijk (DVD is zonder Nederlandse ondertiteling)... Ottens 21:58, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) Admin nomination I thought you'd like to know that when I saw that Dan had opened a page for admin nomination, I immediately thought of you and nominated you. But I forgot to ask: Do you want to be an admin? -- Redge 12:24, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Well, I don't necessarily want to be an admin, but if Dan & Co. agree, I wouldn't mind. Though, what's an admin supposed to do? Ottens 12:37, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Means you can move pages around, delete them, lock them down and unlock them, etc.. I do the same in the Dutch version. It also means you get to kick our buds ;-) -- Redge 12:39, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Sounds fun. :P Ottens 12:42, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::: The full description of an admin's job can be found on the Administrators page. Basically, admins are regular users who are entrusted with some special responsibilities that are not granted to the general membership for security reasons. This mainly includes deleting and protecting pages. If you've got any questions about being an admin, don't hesitate to ask! :-) -- Dan Carlson 15:48, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Psst. You might want to head over to Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship and accept the nomination. Just a thought. -- Redge 16:20, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Races and Cultures For the "Races and Cultures" page, where I just added the link "Humanoid Life": I was thinking about categories, like "Races and Cultures", and something like "Related Articles" in which "Humanoid Life" would fall. Hey there... your HP is great. however, you should really be careful with non-canon info at memory alpha. only canon info(only the episodes and movies) should be implemented as references, which leaves, in most cases, only little space for private assumptions or deductions... --BlueMars 21:10, Jun 6, 2004 (CEST) :Hey, thanks! *Ashamed* what does HP mean? Yes, of course only canon info can be included, but often some things can be simply concluded from canon facts, although it has not been explicitly mentioned on the show... Ottens 22:56, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::HP means homepage... --BlueMars 00:21, Jun 7, 2004 (CEST) :::Lol. Thanks ;) Ottens 09:25, 7 Jun 2004 (CEST) We already have a picture of garak under Elim Garak. why don't you take that one instead of uploading a similar one for the Cardassian article? --BlueMars 12:00, Jun 9, 2004 (CEST) :I didn't know we had another image on him already. Hmm... to be honest, though, I think the image I uploaded looks better. :\ Re:El-Aurian I just reverted your last edit of El-Aurian. Please do not remove messages about potential copyright infringements. If you want to write a new article, please do so at El-Aurian/temp. The existing page has to be deleted first, to remove all 'illegal' content from the page history. Thanks, Cid Highwind 18:07, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Multiple Edits Ottens, can you try and keep article edits to a minimum of actions? Making a large number of changes to an article in a short space of time can put a strain on the database, as it saves a completely new version of the page each time. It also prevents anyone else from easily making changes, as they end up being caught in an edit conflict. Thanks. -- Michael Warren 22:11, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Sorry, but I only recently found out about the "Show preview" button... *ashamed*. But I will try not to make so many edits, sorry. :-) Ottens 22:19, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- Multiple links Hey Ottens, you don't need to make links for every instance of a word! You only need to do it the first time a word appears in an article. :-) -- Dan Carlson 22:16, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Hmm... but in case of long articles, people would have to travel up to the page again to follow the link. Ottens 10:44, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) Perhaps... but when you start to have the same word linked to multiple times, it starts to look really cluttered on the page. It's just a matter of style. And it's a style that's used pretty much everywhere on the Web, too. -- Dan Carlson 15:09, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::And in printed reference books as well, such as the Star Trek: Encyclopedia. Alex Peckover 15:09, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) :::Would a compromise be in order? Linking to everything only once in each sub-section such that each individual edit link would have one and only one occurance of the wiki link and the preview wouldn't seem to be missing the relevant links. -- Avron 15:14, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I could go for that. Ottens 15:17, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) I still disagree. Scrolling up and down a page is not that big of a deal! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 16:33, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Well, I'd say we just be careful that we don't overcrowd it with links, and let it be up to the writer than? Ottens 17:16, 11 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::The problem with that suggestion is the fact that there isn't one writer per article. We have to have some rules to avoid edit wars, and although I personally wouldn't edit a long enough article just to remove one of its two links to the same page, I think that "one link per article" is a good rule. "Once per subsection" could easily become too much if used regularly. -- Cid Highwind 02:25, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Images and captions Hey Ottens, could you please stop using tables to frame images in articles? It's much more straightforward -- and easier to edit -- if you use the THUMB attribute inside the image's wiki tag. Thanks! :-) -- Dan Carlson 14:56, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Oh, sorry, I usually just copy those table stuff from another page I editted. Anyway, I'll keep it on mind. :) Ottens 16:02, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Should I change this on the pages I recently added (Constitution class and Star Trek: The Motion Picture)? Ottens 16:05, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) Semi-related: As there seems to be no way to rename images, it might be a good idea to not use non-descriptive titles like "TMP_##.jpg". If the name describes the content (for example: "mccoy_on_transporter_platform_tmp.jpg"), it is much easier to find (and re-use) an existing image. Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:40, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I will keep that in mind, too. ;) Ottens 16:41, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) Copyright violations Ottens, I just found two more articles that were copied directly from some external source. Please stop doing this! -- Cid Highwind 17:07, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I honestly didn't know the articles were from another source. I used to have a website up at Brinkster about Star Trek with lots of articles on many subjects (I currently have a completely different website). I copied the articles from there, not knowing they were originally from another website. See my old site here. My apoligies. Ottens 17:13, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Your addition to Romulan Neutral Zone Could you please explain on Talk:Romulan Neutral Zone how exactly "Balance of Terror" suggests a width of 1ly for the RNZ? This has been discussed there earlier - if there is any proper exaplanation for that estimation, it might be good to have it on the talk page... -- Cid Highwind 15:31, 8 Jul 2004 (CEST) :It was mentioned by Spock in dialogue. Ottens 23:29, 8 Jul 2004 (CEST) Non-canon The Spaceflight Chronology, Last Unicorn, FASA, etc. and related ships are not canon. Your most recent contributions, listing ships mentioned, and including illustrations are not valid. I will shortly be marking them all for deletion as per Memory Alpha:Deletion policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:45, Aug 7, 2004 (CEST) Other users pages I noticed you 'filling in' some user pages today, Ottens. I would suggest you not create pages belonging to other users in future, regardless of the origin of the user, since those are their personal pages. If they wish to create one, they will do so themselves. Thanks. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:26, Aug 14, 2004 (CEST) :I know, sorry. But I thought it was possible to track IP-adresses somehow, which I thought I had found some time ago. I attempted to see if those three users who had apparently happenned to have popped up today were all three the same person, but I couldn't find it... But I can assure you that I usually don't create others their userpages ;) Ottens 00:47, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) Featured article nomination Hi Ottens, could you please drop by the nominations for featured articles discussion for Klingon Empire? A while back you objected to that nomination, but I believe that I've taken care of your concerns. I've tentatively stricken your comments (as resolved), but I'd like to have your express support before I go ahead and add the article to the list of featured pages. Thanks! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 01:59, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) :Seconded now, of course. ;) Due to school and work, I don't have that much time to hang around at MA (keeping up with my own site and several forums is enough "work" already), so that's why my response is somewhat late... Ottens 19:33, 14 Sep 2004 (CEST) "Concept art" images Hi Ottens. You recently added several "concept art" images. I think it's only fair to let you know that I suggested them for deletion on this page: Memory Alpha:Images for deletion. I think they aren't appropriate for Memory Alpha, you can read my reasons and discuss them on that page. I think it might be a good idea to not upload further images until we come to a consensus in this matter... -- Cid Highwind 13:08, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) Hi Ottens. I saw you apparently got permission to use the Probert images? This is great news. Regarding the notice, it would be nice if you could implement the following template on these image pages as a copyright disclaimer: -- Cid Highwind 12:19, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) :I will. :) Ottens 12:20, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Changed it to since after all Andrew is his official name... Ottens 12:21, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) Of course... :) -- Cid Highwind 12:31, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) Images and watermarks Ottens, your recent uploads on NX class have all contained watermarks and channel ID logos. These make the images unsuitable for use here. Could I ask that you attempt to remove said marks from the images before uploading? Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:58, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) CV-6 image Ottens -- are you sure that image is correct at Enterprise (CV-6)? I only ask because I thought that that illustration showed the Enterprise (CVN-65), and I don't believe its correct for the drawing of one ship to be passed off as one of the other, since the two vessels might've had different arrangements. Which ship is shown in Archer's drawing?. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:45, 11 May 2005 (UTC) : You are right. Archer's painting shows the CVN-65. Should the painting be uploaded over the existing image of the CVN-65? That would be appropriate, IMO, it does, however, leave us with no miage of the CV-6.. Ottens 19:47, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :: I think it should be reverted back to the Stock image. AmdrBoltz 19:48, 11 May 2005 (UTC) For the time being, I agree. I think the artistic impression should be on he CVN-65 page. Ottens 19:49, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::I agree -- this would be the best use for the John Eaves illustration, and its a great drawing! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:51, 11 May 2005 (UTC) The Walk to V'Ger. I renamed the original Image:Walk to V\'Ger.jpg image posted on your user page to Image:Walk_to_Vger.jpg to remove the \ '. Just wanted to let you know because you have it on your user page, and since it's your page, I didn't feel comfortable making edits to your page, so I just wanted you to know where it went and where to find its replacement. --Gvsualan 01:54, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know ;-) Ottens 17:06, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Great War On the Mirror universe page, below the first image in the page, you made reference to the "Great War". I can find no other reference to this. What was the "Great War"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:59, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The first world war is often referred to as "the Great War" in Britain and France. Ottens 11:10, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Seems like non-canon information to me, then, as the first world war was not mentioned in the episode. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:40, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's pretty obvious the recording was from marching World War One soldiers... Ottens 19:21, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::In our universe, yes, but it may have been called something else in the mirror universe, being a parallel universe. For example, suppose it was called the "Terran Empire War", your caption would then be inaccurate. Do you see where I'm going with this? The war may have been called the Great War, or the Terran Empire War, or something completely different. There's no canon evidence to suggest either way, so to label the image as the Great War is incorrect. Maybe a note in the Background Information section would be more acceptable. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:39, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :You're right, I hadn't thought of that yet. Ottens 14:52, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image citing I renamed Image:Fcentr.jpg to Image:Sovereign class at warp.jpg. Could you please provide your source from where the original image came from, seeing that you originally uploaded it. Thanks.--Alan del Beccio 21:41, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Its a promotional shot for "STar Trek: First Contact". I guess I once took it from startrek.com or otherwise from STinSV.com Ottens 09:31, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) How come I didn't get that huh punk?